Gaisma un Tumsa
by sakura12345
Summary: A world where the balance is off. Something needs to be taken care of. And to think that they were supposed to enjoy holidays... YYxY - Puzzleshipping. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, duh.**

…**.**

Yugi grudgingly woke up. He didn't try to get up from the ground, where he, apparently, was lying on, because he assumed that his bed wouldn't be this hard. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurry and it looked like it was dawn, from what he could see, so he quickly shut them again.

Yugi felt a massive headache building up. It felt like he had just been hit by a giant truck, then dropped down from a Kaiba Copter and hit the ground, _and _survived attack of the three Egyptian Gods.

In short – he felt terrible. Besides, it was cold and he felt wind brushing past him.

Even more – he couldn't seem to remember what exactly had happened before he blacked out.

And he was pretty damn sure, that he hadn't been in a drinking contest with Bakura and Marik. Ryou usually didn't agree to something like that. Yugi and Yami on the other hand never turned down a challenge.

The point was, that Yugi only ever felt this bad after those contests, though he had to say that one time with drinking _and dares _had been hilarious. They all had had enough pictures to blackmail each other into doing practically anything the other wanted. Too bad they all had them. Bakura had whined for weeks afterwards, till Ryou had finally made him to shut up, saying, that he would have to sleep on a couch. That made him shut up, but he was still sulking.

Anyway, Yugi was pretty sure that it didn't happen. Last time he had sworn not to agree to something like that ever again. Well… at least for a month.

Now Yugi felt a wave of nausea coming and tried to even his erratic breaths. He felt burning into his lungs and took a deep breath.

Need to say that it just made everything worse.

Finally, after what felt like hours, burning in his lungs stopped and the sensations ceased, leaving him shivering and gasping for air.

Something felt off, now that he could think more clearly. At least the headache had subsided and it didn't feel like something was pounding against his skull.

Still, he had no idea where they were…

/Yami?/ Yugi whispered in his mind, feeling panic rising. He hadn't felt the presence in his mind, which meant that Yami was, most likely, unconscious. Yugi struggled to sit up, thought everything was still blurry.

/…Yugi? / came the weak voice of his Yami.

/Oh, thank Ra!/ Yugi whispered. Both of them felt a bit too weak, to talk out loud. There was no point in doing that.

If Yugi had been standing, his legs would have given out under him, from the wave of relief that he felt as he heard Yami's voice, no matter how weak it sounded.

/Are you alright?/ stupid question, he knew, but still he couldn't help, but ask it. Yugi was already feeling better than he had a few moments ago.

Instead of answer he saw the Millennium Puzzle flash brightly and felt a pair of arms wraparound him and immediately relaxed into others loving embrace. Yugi turned his head and saw Yami smiling at him, though there was exhaustion showing in his eyes. Yami pressed a feathery-light kiss to his forehead.

/I will be okay./ he said through their mind-link. /Are you alright?/ Yami asked.

Yugi smiled weakly. /I will live./ he chuckled.

They sat for a few moments and Yugi looked around to see where exactly they were.

Well, one thing he was absolutely sure of, this wasn't Egypt, unless Egypt had changed to a graveyard that was surrounded by trees, their shadows in sunrise shifting and changing.

Skies still had a bit of purple into them and no clouds could be seen. The moon was still in the sky, its light making shadows look almost alive. But it was fading; night slowly was changing into day.

/Yami?/ Yugi took his other's hand and squeezed it, gently. He was unwilling to disturb the silence.

/Yes, love?/ Yami's voice came, a concerned note in it.

/Where do you think we are?/ he asked, sounding a bit troubled.

Yami chuckled, though there wasn't a trace of humor in it. He tightened his arms around Yugi.

/Not in the Egypt, that's or sure./ he thought. /I don't know where we could be, but I'm certain of one thing. Something doesn't feel right./

/So you also have this feeling./ Yugi stated it as a fact.

A nod followed his statement. /Yes, love, this place doesn't feel right./

Yugi sighed and looked up to see that the moon was finally gone and sun was rising steadily higher.

/…Do you remember what happened and how did we end up here?/

Yami titled his head to side, deep in thought. He tried to clear them, but all seemed a bit fuzzy.

He remembered that they were on a trip to the Egypt, taking vacation from all the "saving the world" crap.

_Flashback_

_They were going to the Egypt to visit Marik and Ishizu, just to spend some time together and relax, take a break from their crazy adventures and Duel Monster card games. Kaiba had said to them, just before leaving, that when they would get back, he had already planned another tournament and they had no chance getting out of it. Said, that they "better enjoy themselves while they can, because he would beat them at the tournament and be the greatest duelist once again". Or something along those lines. _

_Seriously, Kaiba just couldn't accept the truth even if his life depended on it. And magic; Kaiba would refuse believe it even if it would be performed in front of his eyes. No, he already did that. Still, that guy didn't stand a chance._

_Yugi just shook his head, little smile gracing his lips. At least, the CEO was civil enough not to show his obvious dislike to magic clearly, though it was mostly because of Mokuba._

_Mokuba was really a good friend. He helped to ease tension, if only a little, between Kaiba and Yami, although Yugi's puppy eyes helped a lot when dealing with Yami._

_So now they were going to the Egypt. Bakura and Ryou were supposed to be there already, which was the current reason, why Yami was in Yugi's soul room, sulking and muttering about "stupid and annoying Tomb Robbers" and "psychotic Tomb Keepers", and so on._

_Also, Yami didn't like planes, though he would sooner die than say that. _

_Yugi rolled his eyes and teasingly said that even Bakura didn't mind planes and he was as old as Yami. Yami still didn't react thought it looked like he was pouting. It would have more effect, if it wouldn't be so adorable and so did Yugi tell him. Yami sat for ignoring him for the next five minutes._

_End Flashback_

This was as far as Yami and Yugi both remembered. After that they had to struggle to put the pieces of memories together.

Almost like a puzzle.

They knew that they had reached Egypt. Also, that they had met up with Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Ishizu, later others.

They remembered that they had been walking down the street, thought the details were a bit fuzzy, before somebody – Marik – had exclaimed that "they just had to see those few artifacts they had". Not a good idea, they later found out.

They had went there, underground, cause those artifacts were in a tomb. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, seeing as the Ishtar clan guarded it and knew all the traps, but they hadn't expected Ryou to slip and activate one of the traps. Bakura had said some very colorful words and then…

…all they remembered was a light, just before the Shadows came. They had come to them, their forms had no shape, no outline, but it seemed that Shadows had a mind on their own.

They hadn't been afraid, the feeling of Shadows embracing them felt familiar. It almost seemed like they were welcomed, as they had felt warmth filling them both…

/And then we woke up here./ Yami stated.

/Hmm…/ was Yugi's intelligent reply. But still, it made some kind of twisted sense. But right now he was more occupied becoming increasingly worried, not knowing what could have happened to his friends.

Also another reason.

/Yami? _Where_ exactly is _here_?/ he asked, now feeling a bit more nervous about this whole thing.

Yami was quiet for some moments, deep in thought. Then his head jerked up as he connected some more of the puzzle pieces.

/Love? Could this be another of those missions?/ the thought came with a feeling of uncertainly, but still, it made them both inwardly frown.

After the Ceremonial Battle that was supposed to decide Yami's – Atemu's, but they didn't want to use this name – fate, Yugi had won. The duel was supposed to be the last one; they were supposed to separate, because Yami had to go to the Afterlife.

Yami hadn't wanted to leave Yugi and seeing the bond between them, the Gods had offered him to choose – to go to the afterlife, or to stay here with Yugi and together with him to become the ones who keep balance in the worlds and universes, apparently, there were more than just one.

Yami hadn't needed to think long about it, though he hadn't wanted to drag Yugi into something like this, but in the end he agreed.

They were the keepers of the balance – Light and Dark had to be equal. Without Light there's no Dark, there's only Shadows. Just like without Dark, Light couldn't exist, except for Shadows. But the balance existed between two of them, Shadows were the symbol of Chaos.

Balance.

Dark and Light.

Yami and Hikari.

That was how the worlds were made to be. They kept each other sane, out of the Chaos.

That was the reason why Ryou still had Bakura and Marik had Malik, because they were two parts of one soul.

And right now, in the world where they now were, the balance was off. Not just a little, but _very_. Enough to do something thought they would have to investigate.

/I suppose that we have another adventure coming, eh?/ Yugi sighed, a bit mournfully. /Sure, I'd like to help this world, but why it happened while we _were_ supposed to enjoy holidays?/

/Do you _really_ want me to answer, love?/ Yami's thoughts came with the feeling of amusement.

/Guess not./ he grumbled.

/So, what do you want to do first?/ Yami lightly asked, watching the sunrise.

/We should, probably, start with investigating for what really happened here, to throw the balance off./

/And where exactly _here_ is./ Yami added.

Yugi could only nod. He felt Yami let him go and then stand up and stretch. He gave a squeak as Yami picked him up, bridal style.

/Come on, let's go./

….

**A.N. New day, new story. Okay, to clear some things up:**

**Yami's got his own body, but he can still go back to the puzzle, he does that only when he is exhausted.**

**Also Yami will be more like the one in Season Zero. I just refuse to believe that one can stay sane after 5000 years of living in an artifact. It especially shows if Yugi is threatened.**

**Bakura is together with Ryou, Marik with Malik. They will show up sometime later, I love them too much. ^^**

**Not sure about HP pairings. Suggestions?**

**Tell me if there are any mistakes. I usually type this at 11 p.m. when I'm half asleep. **

**Title means "Light and Dark" in Latvian. **

**Anything else you may ask. Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still duh…**

….

Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Ishizu had been lucky, when they had finally gotten out of the trap, unharmed. They had been almost ecstatic, because they could have gotten more than just some bruises. They could have lost a limb, or worse, head, because these traps were not something you would like to cross.

By the time when they were in the right condition to think, they had finally noticed the absence of Yami and Yugi.

They had kept their calm, more like Ishizu was keeping them calm, and had gone to look for them. When it had gotten late, there was still not a sign of Yami or Yugi. So they had done the next best thing they could think of.

They panicked. Except for Bakura who had given an irritated sigh and hit the poor Marik over his head. Hard. That did serve the purpose to stop him from running in circles.

Then they had started to think rationally and had gotten tickets to the Japan, to tell Solomon about what had happened.

As they had gotten there, they had immediately gone to him, telling everything and assuring that they were both, probably, fine.

Their next stop was the Kaiba Corp.

This brings us to the present.

"How are we going to find them? I mean, they couldn't have just disappeared, right?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, but knowing them…" Marik left the sentence unfinished. He glanced at the corner where Ishizu stood. "Hey, Sis, do you have any idea where they could be right now?"

Ishizu closed her eyes, concentrating. After a few minutes she sighed and shook her head. "The Gods haven't sent me any visions."

"B…but…" Ryou stammered, his brown eyes widened and his lip started trembling. Bakura, who was standing right next to him, wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. "Stupid yadonushi, the idiot Pharaoh and the Mini Pharaoh will be both just fine. You'll see…" he quietly murmured to Ryou, who launched at him, wrapping arms around Bakura's neck and started sobbing.

"Will you all quiet down already!" a cold, commanding voice echoed around the room. They all looked up; surprised, seeing the harsh, chilling glare of the young CEO, and it was, it seemed, enough, to freeze the Hell over.

Marik was the first one to recover. "At least we're _trying _to do something!" he snarled, looking at Kaiba who was currently typing something on his computer.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and raised his head to meet Marik's furious gaze.

"Who said that I wasn't trying to find them?" he questioned, smirking mockingly.

"All you are doing is typing on that stupid computer of yours!" Marik hissed.

This time a cold smirk graced the CEO's face. He turned back to his computer.

Others were watching the exchange with confusion. An awkward silence filled the room where they were in, thought Kaiba didn't seem to be fazed at all.

Then he finally stopped the constant typing and closed his laptop. He turned his head, his neck creaking slightly.

"They aren't here." He simply stated.

"Duh, well no shit, Sherlock! Of course they aren't here! If they would be, we wouldn't be looking for them!" it was Marik.

Kaiba looked at him. "What I meant, you fool, is that they are not here. Meaning – on the Earth, thought I don't know how it's possible. They are the only ones who could manage to do that." Was his reply, before he turned to another computer and started typing again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Say that again? How the hell do you know that?" Marik questioned. "I mean, it's not lik-…"

"Shut up you fucking idiot! He will tell us!" Bakura snapped. Ryou looked at him disapprovingly, but then turned to face Kaiba, thought he couldn't see too much, through his bleary eyes. Bakura also looked at him, scowl on his face.

"I have a tracking device, that I put into Mutou'`s neck-belt. The device is impossible to spot, very hard to destroy and that's my newest model. As far as I know it's the only thing he almost never takes off, except for his Millennium Puzzle, but I couldn't put it there."

"But then… how could you put that thing there if he never takes it off…?" Ishizu wearily asked.

"In said: _almost_ never takes it off. Unless he's… in a bed…" he murmured, under his breath, remembering just exactly _how_ he had found out about Mutou'`s and his split-personality's _relationship_. It was a long story, involving a prank-call, a Mutt, his little brother Mokuba, Noah, Marik, a Blue-Eyes, White-Dragon card and a drinking game.

He almost shivered at the memory. Almost. Seto Kaiba did _not_ do that.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a rather loud _thump_ and looked up just in time to see Yami Bakura on the floor, rolling around and laughing his ass off, tears in his eyes.

Ryou on the other hand was just standing there with a stunned expression on his face, while the other room's occupants were looking at him with wide eyes, except for the Ishtar woman, her face was impassive.

Kaiba sneered.

"Do you honestly think that I would take any chances and to see my arch rivals to just run away sometime? What would happen if I would want to duel one of them? Or if there was another tournament?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I guess that explains that." said Bakura, finally standing up.

….

**A.N. Hey everyone! No, I'm not dead, I just have my first serious exam tomorrow O.O** **Wish me luck!**

**Yeah, no Yami or Yugi in this chapter. Sorry!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**To BlueStranger: Thanks, nice to se you again!**

**To kiyoco chan: I had to use translator to understand what was written there! Ha, ha thanks! I guess I`ll use your suggestion ^^**

**To Sanity: I have to agree, anime was terrible at explaining that… Jerks… Thank you for the information!**

**To WinxPossible: Jā, jauki gan ^^ Paldies!]**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Warning: Torture in this chapter, but not for any YGO characters.**

….

Red eyes were watching the man in front of them. The traitor was screaming in agony, voice already hoarse. But that was alright, the man wouldn't live long enough to worry about anything else than disobeying him.

The hand that was holding the want waved a bit more and red eyes lit up in pure pleasure, watching the torture, and a glint of insanity as the screams increased in volume. Traitors deserved nothing less than pure agony. The man knew that and the traitor knew that even better.

"_That'sss the lassst time you failed me Nott._" Cold voice hissed to the man that was gasping for air, having been released from the curse, at least for a moment.

"P-please M-Master! Have mercy!" the pitiful traitor wailed, blood pouring from the large gashes on his face. Dear Bella liked to do things in more traditional ways. She was very talented with knives, and was more than happy to test them on victims, for her Master's pleasure.

The man had enjoyed the show, just as much as Bella, watching how easily the sharp knife had cut through the tender skin of man's neck, without causing some serious damage, but enough for the traitor to release blood curdling scream and beg for mercy. Then Bella had caressed the man's cheek and slashed the knife across his cheek, digging it deeper, the more the traitor had screamed and begged. The man had laughed at the useless excuse of a human and had ordered to continue, for his and others' pleasure.

"P-please My Lord, I beg you!" the tortured man pleaded, grasping the hem of the man's robe. The man sneered in disgust and watched as Bella hissed and yanked the traitor's head by pulling his hair with her clawed hand.

"You scum! Don't you dare to even look at Him!" the woman's eyes lit up with some unknown emotion. Bella was always so passionate and possessive. He held up his hand, a silent order that Bella immediately noticed and obligated.

"_That'sss enough for now, Bella!_" the man said, watching as the traitor's eyes gleamed with silent hope, almost not there, thought not leaving. But no one betrayed Him and lived to tell the tale. But that was okay, the never ending game he so loved to play.

"Master?" the woman – Bella, asked breathlessly, bowing and loosening her hold on the traitor's head and giving her full attention only to him. The gleam of insanity had dimmed in her eyes, looking up at the person she would give her life to.

"M-milord?" the traitor coughed out, blood still dripping down his cheek. For a moment the man just stared at him, mesmerized by the beautiful, crimson life liquid that he so loved and so loathed at the same time.

The man turned his head in annoyance, focusing his attention to the woman that was gazing at him with adoration. "_Take_ _the traitor to the dungeonsss! You can play with him later._" He listened as the screams quieted down, as the traitor was levitated away, crazy cackling laughter following behind him.

The man turned to the rest of his minions, his lipless mouth slightly forming a sneer, red eyes scanning crowd of the trembling mortals that dared to call themselves Death Eaters.

"_Severusss…_"

Lord Voldemort was waiting.

….

From the shadows of the dimmed throne room a pair of burning red crimson eyes watched the scene, before the shadows swirled and the being disappeared.

….

Number 12, Grimmauld Place had always been the most hostile place one could ever wish for, unless, of course, you weren't up to Pureblood standards. Anything less was worth less then the dirt under one's feet. Following the traditions were all that had mattered to those who once had lived there.

The House still held close to itself all the dark, untouched secrets that no one did know of. These walls held secrets of its ancestors, people who had once lived here, either to die as one of their own or to become traitors, not worth remembering.

Old pair of watery, crazed eyes peered through the curtains, lips forming a snarl showing crooked, yellowed teeth. Chest was heaving, thought the air didn't stir, useless breaths being inhaled and let out as sharp hisses, not being heard by anyone else, except for a lone elf.

"Calm, Mistress, the scum shall soon disappear." Calm, quiet voice soothingly whispered, pale hand reaching up to caress the drapery in front of the picture.

"Yes, Kreacher." The voice said oddly calmly, a slight contrast to the usual yelling, but there was a flash of irritation and annoyance in the voice, the only identification that the owner of the voice was mourning over the loss of the great days, when everything had been much more different.

"Mistress shall see that the great days would return." The odd elf stopped caresses, hearing somebody approaching. The creature quickly bend it's head, not having to see just who was approaching.

"Scum, Mudbloods, dirt under my feet, excuses of wizards…" the creature muttered under breath, walking out of the way to continue the cleaning.

"Kreacher!" a voice boomed. Footsteps had stopped.

"Kreacher listens to the Master, yes, yes, Kreacher always do. Traitor broke poor Mistress hearth. Scum does not deserve to live… what does Master wants from the poor Kreacher?" the pitiful creature questioned, all the time murmuring softly under it's breath and continuing cleaning. The sight was truly pitiful, seeing as the creature was wearing no more than just a plain, dirty and yellowed pillowcase.

"Shut up! I thought I told you not to talk like this in the House!" the person barked at him, low growl leaving, obviously, males throat.

"Of course not, Master. No, no, Kreacher will obey. Anything to the young Master. Traitor deserves to die, poor, poor Mistress, so heartbroken, so angered." Kreacher shook his head, talking softly enough only for the portrait to hear him.

"And stop this useless cleaning you're doing!" the person commanded, before he started to walk again, seemingly having a great dislike to both – elf and portrait.

Creature bowed it's head. "Of course, Master. All those Mudbloods and Blood traitors in the Mistress House. The useless human is a fool…" but the rest of his speech stiffened as the creature felt another, but this time unknown presence loaming somewhere near by.

"Who's there?" ah, his dear, dear Mistress, yes, she knew what to do. "Show yourself! Kreacher, open the curtains!" Kreacher immediately complied, not wanting to upset his Mistress. No, no, only the best for her Mistress.

In the shadows something flickered. At first Kreacher thought that his eyes started to fail him, due his old age. They seemed to be much more solid than usual. A silhouette seemed to form from what seemed to be the shadows themselves, seeing as they caressed the form just like Kreacher had caressed the curtains of the portrait – longily and lovingly. They seemed to be like arms, trying to hug the forming person, silent whispering filling the dim hallway.

Kreacher was feeling a bit scared, though his only real concern was to protect his Mistress. He had already lived too long, but he feared about his Mistress, seeing as there were no other Noble Pureblood to care about her.

A pair of eyes snapped open, and looking at them were two, crimson red, gleaming rubies, pupil looking slightly like one of a cat's, gaze cold and calculating at the same time.

His Mistress whimpered. "A Shadow Master!" the portrait whispered in fear and awe. The strangers eyes seemed to narrow a bit. "What can we do for you, Milord?"

This didn't make much sense to Kreacher, but he was happy and slightly confused that his Mistress sounded more alive then ever before, inviting this stranger like he himself was the Dark Lord, like they weren't living in a house full of blood traitors and stupid, useless Mudbloods.

He had a good reason to be surprised, seeing as his dear, dear Mistress was hostile towards practically anyone. Right now she seemed almost ecstatic to meet someone new, and although he didn't recognize the term "Shadow Master", he immediately felt some respect rising, seeing just how intimidating was the man's aura and how quickly he had gained his Mistress trust. That wasn't something she ever gave easily, not to single mortal being.

Surprise flickered into bloody red irises, only for a second, before it dimmed and changed to a look of amusement. "If you really want to help me so much, then how about you tell me some information, hmm?" The Shadow Master smirked.

Red eyes flickered to look at Kreacher. The man's smirk widened and the creature almost shivered. Eyes remained him so much of the Dark Lord, thought those weren't as intense as these.

"I'm sure you'll also be some use." was the following statement. "Now, shall we?" he made a hand gesture and took a step forward as Kreacher watched him, the Shadows under the man's feet turning and cuddling, before calming down and setting back to the place.

….

**A.N. First: sorry for the long wait! But I have exams .**

**I'm sorry if someone finds this confusing, but it's supposed to be like this. My mind tends to work in strange ways.**

**Oh, and I would very much start to write another chaptered story crossover between YGO and HP, with Yuumeishipping. XD So, what do you think? **

**Responses to the rewievs:**

**WinxPossible: Taisnība ir, dueļi nav tie svarīgākie dzīvē XD bet pamēģini to iestāstīt viņam XD**

**Yui: ¡Gracias! Tengo que leer tu opinión con el traductor espero que esto se escribe bien!**

**loretta537: Thanks!**

**Soon will be my math's exam T_T –not feeling really ready for it-**

**As always, please tell me if there are any mistakes ^^**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is starting to piss me off…**

….

Yami sighed quietly, as he gazed adoringly at Yugi's sleeping form that was resting in his arms, absently running his fingers through his love's hair. His Light was tired, having been exhausted by the whole trip, if one could call it like that, to this place and worrying about his friends.

Yami had assured him that they were probably fine; otherwise they both would have known that something was off. After that Yugi had calmed down and fallen asleep on him, he trusted Yami's word.

Truth to be told, Yami also felt drained from energy, much more than he would be usually which was surprising, and that puzzled him, because he hadn't used any amount Shadow magic that could be considered dangerous, tiring or even complicated, unless the trip to this place was the reason why he was falling asleep on his feet. But could it be?

He had only travelled through the Shadows and used them to sneak into the house. Yami had his own suspicions, as well as Yugi, that the house, more like manor, had been protected, still was, but if every spell in this universe was so easy to break through, then he could just pity those people who had done something like this to their own magic.

Yami frowned, biting his lip. These all new magical energies were giving him headache. They were randomly bursting around, appearing in random places and he wasn't sure that he was supposed to fell them so much, thought there weren't anything he had to worry about right now.

From what Yami could tell, and he was pretty sure that he and Shadows were accurate; this form of magic was far less dangerous than the Shadow magic Yami and his Light were holding. He just hoped that Yugi didn't feel his headache.

But now he did understand why they were in this world. After the small 'torture show' he had seen earlier in that seemingly abandoned manor, Shadows had recognized it as the 'one party' of this magical world, but they still had to meet 'the other side' of it.

He just hoped that there wasn't some 'third party' out there, because that tended to make things much more difficult. One would be surprised just how much trouble that could be caused because of a group with stupidly blind people or an idiot for a leader.

As for the 'show' earlier, Yami hadn't let his Light to see any of the torture, not wanting to risk, so he had asked, more like pleaded, for Yugi to go to his soul room and stay there, and Yugi had agreed, thought reluctantly and with much persuasion from Yami's side. He had stayed aware and alert, so he could tell if something was wrong, or if his help would be required.

Yami had done all he could to hide his disgust from his Lighter half as he had watched the useless torture of the man, but he had also felt fear coming from the robbed figures, as they hadn't dared even to look at their supposedly master, not that there was something to see of the man's looks, and he had felt sick pleasure and admiration radiating from the crazy - looking woman.

Yami and Yugi had long ago learned that nothing was cut clean and sharp. Nothing was just Light or Dark, White or Black, but they were some of the 'lucky ones' who had deeper understanding about these things. Everything in the world had some meaning, there weren't any exceptions.

There always had to be something to balance things, Light and Dark had to be a bit mended together.

However this place… in this place their magic branches were separated from each other, as if bringing them together was a taboo or something. As if these people feared to do that, or hadn't even thought about it.

Didn't they understand that they were only making everything worse?

This place, this whole _world_ and _universe_ was so fucked up.

Yami finally shook his head. This mystery was making his head to hurt even more. His movement made Yugi stir and two big, ametyst colored eyes blinked sleepily up to him as he woke up.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi murmured but his question was interrupted by a huge yawn. "Something's wrong?" he blinked again, gazing at his Darkness with concern in his eyes.

Yami smiled and shook his head, sending soothing emotions through their mind link and laced their fingers together, holding Yugi's other hand and bringing up their joined hands to his lips to kiss Yugi's knuckles.

"It's alright." He whispered, leaning to give his Light a chaste kiss.

"I know you better than that, Yami." Yugi said voice soft and caring as he gave a pointed stare. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Yami had to smile even more. Yes, Yugi did know him better to buy that. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't like to worry his Light. He sighted. "This world's magic is giving me headache." He complained and then his eyes found Yugi's who was looking like he was in a deep thought as he listened. "I hope that you're alright."

Yugi quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." He paused a bit, but then asked: "Can't Shadows do something about it?" he nodded at some who were sneaking near them.

Shadows weren't eager to leave both of their Master's unprotected, they had taken big liking to both of them, not all of the Shadows, but most of them.

Yugi blinked. "We could even try to go to the Shadow Realm and see if any of this magic has effects on it."

Now it was Yami's turn to blink. He smirked and gave Yugi a hug and nuzzled his neck, before he laughed and rhetorically asked: "What would I do without you?"

He looked at the place they were in. It was a house they had found, apparently not abandoned, since the owners seemed to be on a trip, if all those brochures were anything to go by. Locks and signalization didn't stand a chance against them.

They had settled down here, just for a little while, to regain strength although Yugi had very much against this idea until Yami had pointed out that otherwise they would have to go to sleep in the Shadow Realm where it wasn't too comfy.

It wasn't as if they were stealing anything. That was Bakura's job unless Ryou did something to prevent that from happening.

Yami was ready to leave right now, but much to his dismay, Yugi didn't let him.

"Not before you get your rest. I could hear your thoughts in my sleep and right now, besides I know that you're tired, so we're not going anywhere." As Yugi gave him his most adorable puppy eyes, Yami knew that he had already lost this fight.

….

The figure in the portrait was barely containing her excitement. After all it wasn't everyday that one could get to see one of the legendary Shadow Masters.

This trait to control powers of the Shadows wasn't something that was common in the Wizarding World. It was rarer gift than being a Parselmouth. When her grandfather was young this was already a legend. A new Shadow Master was born once in Millennia.

The figure in the portrait was trying to find a subtle room for a talk. Stupid blood-traitors and Mudbloods were all around her ancestor's house. The figure cursed them all in her mind, for having such a scum to touch the Noble Black's treasures was something unforgivable.

Finally the figure stopped at one of the empty portraits in the hidden part on the house. No worthless humans would ever see this part of the house, but the Shadow Master was something else. Yes, it was.

"Kreacher!" the voice sharply called. Not a second later the old, ugly appeared hastily bowing towards the portrait and opening the curtains of it.

"Yes, Mistress." And after that was done he was dismissed from the room, as his Mistress was watching with great interest as the candles in the room which had reacted on their presence and shined brightly, seemed to be embraced by Darkness and now the room was wrapped in the Shadows, giving illusion of this being a night.

A lone figure once again formed from the Darkness, but this was the first time the portrait saw it enough to satisfy her curiosity of how did this person look like.

The portrait gave a sharp gasp as she saw the figure stepping out from the Shadows.

It was obviously a male; his facial expression wouldn't leave any doubts about that, although he would be looking quite feminine otherwise. He had porcelain white skin, like he had never seen sun and his hair was pure, white color. Albino, the portrait realized. Two narrowed, glinting, red eyes were watching her every move, lips forming a sneer, showing fangs as he was looking around the room, clearly not impressed.

The portrait could hardly blame the Shadow Master for that; the days of Greatness were long gone, when this place had been something to be proud of. Ah, when those who weren't needed were taken care of. When Dumbledore first had come to this place, when blood-traitors had come… when first betrayals were made…

… this place was full of the Dark Magic, pain, loathing, hate and grief.

The woman in the portrait raised her head again. There was hope in her eyes that this was the start for something bigger, she hoped for changes.

"Who are you?" the person in front of her asked.

She was remained, that he had come here for answers she had volunteered to give freely. "Once I was Walburga Black. But there isn't anyone to call me like that anymore." The portrait fell silent for a while, memories flashing in front of her eyes.

She looked at the Shadow Master, gaze cold, filled with awe, but calculating. "Who are you?" she asked, not daring to demand an answer.

The male smirked. "You will call me Bakura."

….

**A.N. Yay! A new chapter! I've been so busy these days! Hardly had time to even write! As always tell me what you think. I hope now I'll update faster. And as always, point out any mistakes. I type this at 11 or 12 p.m. so I don't really see any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or YGO.**

…**.**

_Bakura... _Mrs. Black tested the word in her mind, trying to figure from where this could be. She frowned, her thoughts swirling through her mind, so many meanings this word had… _glory_, _thunderbolt_, _good_…, _pleasing_, _skilled_…, also _vague_, _desert_, _wide_… it was something that made her ponder. She couldn't really tell whether the name suited to the Shadow Master or not.

The more she thought about it, the more she understood that she couldn't really tell name's origins. It itself sounded like something foreign and weird; it annoyed her, this not-knowing. And it wasn't commonly used in the Wizarding World or in any of the Pureblood families, for that matter, making her frown grow.

Actually, the only reason Mrs. Black knew something of it was because she had sometimes heard her Father talking about these things, he had been quite into it, it was almost as a hobby, though she had to admit she wouldn't have thought that this would ever prove to be useful for _her_.

But she was smart enough to understand that knowing one's name gave power over the other person. The Shadow Master could be using alias just as well and, well, even if it was his real name, there wouldn't be much she could do if she ever considered going against such a powerful being.

It was said that the Shadow Masters were from the Shadows, no other information was known, but in theories they weren't really humans, they were something more. No facts about _how_ one became something like that, no information of _how_ powerful they really or _how_ they were able to control this Magic… maybe who _created_ them.

But she prided herself for knowing things that others didn't, often using this as advantage, even as a portrait, one of the reasons why so many couldn't stand her while she was still alive. Nobody liked those who knew more, since they often made dangerous enemies. And Mrs. Black was well aware what these… _people_ in her Ancestor's house thought about her. But this led her to a dead end, because there was no information…

…but that didn't matter. She would figure it out.

Walburga wasn't blind or deaf. She was cunning and sneaky, a true Slytherin. Being just a portrait still gave her many possibilities. Everyone here thought her to be just that – a portrait, nothing more. And although she knew better than to understatement the Shadow Master she could at least try to learn a thing or two.

Everything, even the briefest hint he would let to slip, could help her to slowly piece this together. It wasn't like he would fear to say something because… what could she possibly do to hurt or betray anyone?

Mrs. Black sneered at the last thought. So many Magics were lost and forgotten, only because of these stupid _people_. They clearly held no respect for traditions that were so important in her eyes. They were destroying them and the others were _helping_!

All because of this ignorance, oh, if she would be capable of doing _anything _about this… to help _somehow_… maybe this _Bakura_ would help them… maybe… if he would have good enough reason to do so. This man was a true Slytherin, if he knew it or not. All these guarded emotions, sneers, calculating glint in his eyes and power he was holding told her that. There was no way that he could be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, though Ravenclaw was also a possibility, seeing as he was controlling one of the Darkest Magicks.

She was finally pulled out of her thoughts by a voice hissing in a dangerously low tone: "_Are you listening to me?_" and looking up she saw sneer as the man looked at her, impatience clearly plastered on his face and arms crossed over his chest. She still had to give the Shadow Master –_Bakura_- answers as she had said. Purebloods didn't say anything if they didn't intend to do something; it was a question of honor after all.

"I'm listening. What do you want to know?" Mrs. Black said, keeping her voice steady, not wavering as the Shadow Master gazed at her with those blood-red irises boring into her. She inwardly shivered and had a strong urge to flinch. Those eyes reminded her so much of the Dark Lord.

He leveled her with a cold look. "Where are we?"

She froze at the question. To tell that she was just surprised would be an understatement. Wasn't this place supposed be under _Fidelius _charm? Thought made her blink, furrow eyebrows and look at him carefully. "We're in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." she said, watching him closely and waiting for his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow and then seemed to doze off for a second, before he narrowed his eyes. "It seems - once again they have managed to get us all in trouble." He murmured under his breath. "I should have _known_ and _expected_ that. Bet that that's their special talent. Get us all in trouble. Brilliant! We were supposed to be enjoying bloody holidays, right? But _nooooo,_ of course, they just _had_ to get themselves in trouble and pull us along. _Sure_, why not. Should go and find them, so I can _thank_ them. Fucking idiots." Bakura's rant continued, looked like he had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the room as he started pacing, but now switching to other language, one Mrs. Black wasn't familiar with.

She watched him with an unreadable look. This was… interesting. The language certainly sounded ancient and although she didn't understand most of it, the way he behaved told her that he was most likely swearing.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to her with blazing eyes. "Have you heard any rumors about anyone else out here, someone like me?" he asked in English, still grumbling under his breath.

Mrs. Black's eyes widened and she looked at him a speculative look. "Are you implying that there are others like you out there?" she asked innocently, but her hands were clenched in fists almost enough to draw blood, but it was impossible for her to bleed.

It couldn't be a coincidence. What were the possibilities for Shadow Masters to show up without some reason, just when the Wizarding World was on the brink of a war?

"I'm not implying anything, just answer the damn question!" Bakura snapped impatiently and Shadows in the room flickered, just waiting for something that would let them do as they pleased, to set _him_ off. Bakura growled lowly and glared at no one in particular. Shadows seemed unaffected by his glare.

"No I haven't heard anything. But I can keep my ears and eyes open." Mrs. Black said and truth to be told she was very eager to do some digging and spying for that matter. Kreacher would have some job to do also, though, as a House Elf he was bound to be loyal to the current Head of the House of Black, but when had it stopped her from getting information?

"Do it. I would stay longer as I still have some questions, but I have more important matters to deal with." His eyes hardened. "And do I have to tell _you_ that you can't tell anyone _anything_ about this?" Bakura asked, somehow mockingly.

Mrs. Black frowned, but opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off before she could even think of a proper response. "It doesn't matter actually. Shadows will be watching you. I'll make sure of that. After all, we wouldn't let _something_ to slip, right?" He said, slowly walking towards the most shadowed corner of the room.

He turned to face her. "I'll be back." Shadows seemed to embrace him, each and every flicker drawn to the powerful Magic. It seemed that even the air became thicker, all concentrating around him and after a second he disappeared from the room.

Shadows still flickered for a moment, but then went back to their respective places. But Mrs. Black wasn't so sure. They seemed to be… _watching_ her. As fast as she could she went back to her original portrait, hoping that they wouldn't be following her.

….

Great purple mist was stretched all around him, as far as he could see. Weird sounds and voices echoed around him, mocking him, though there was no source for them to come from. What was this place?

He felt panic building up as his eyes frantically darted around, trying to find something or someone that could help. For a minute he thought that he heard hissing laughter coming from his left, but as he snapped his head to that side, there was no-one standing.

All was the same just purple clouds and black shadows, always changing and never staying… There were no signs for anything. He felt something flickering behind him and quickly turned around. "Who are you?" he hissed; panic slightly coloring his voice, his eyes wide, trying to spot something in the dark, but couldn't. He tried to find his wand, but found it missing and his mind was becoming strangely clouded. He thought he heard that hissing laughter again. Was it a memory… or was it real?

He couldn't tell how long had he been here or even how he had gotten here. He felt as if something was putting pressure on him. His breaths were coming in erratic order, he couldn't… he couldn't breath.

His numb mind somehow registered that there was no floor, he could clearly see and he briefly wondered why wasn't he falling, or was he just standing here in the middle of abyss… or maybe this was just an illusion?

A shadow fell over him. With difficulty he forced himself to remain conscious. He turned his head…

…and screamed.

….

**A.N. Hey! So, a new chapter! I'm trying to force myself to write them a _bit_ longer. I'm not very successful with that (sweatdrops). **

**Yeah… as for reviews: I don't really have much time to answer right now, but thank you! It's a wonderful feeling, when you know that someone likes what you're writing. Thank you guys ^^ Yami and Yugi will be in the next chapter. **

**As always: point out any mistakes. I know that I have them in other chapters, but I don't have time to correct them, besides, I don't really know how (looks sheepishly). Well, anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! And guess who that poor guy is!**


End file.
